The 08th MS Team The Lost Mission
by Slim Gohan
Summary: 08th MS Team. The Battle Between the Zeon Weapon and the 08th MS Team and Norris. - Chapter 12 (Both Endings) up *Story Complete*
1. Evil's Intent

The 08th MS Team - The Fight for Earth - The Lost Mission  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own it,   
and I'm not rich. So if you  
sued me, you wouldn't get much anyways.  
  
  
Story Synopsis - A Federation Base on Mars has been wiped  
out by a new Zeon weapon. With plans  
to do unspeakable horrors with the weapon,   
and the White Base currently unavaible,   
it is up to condemmed solder Shiro Amada  
and his force the 08th Moble Suit Team to  
stop them.....or be put in front of a firing  
squad.  
  
  
  
SET DURING EPISODE 8 - DUTY AND IDEALS, AND EPISODE 10 - THE SHUDDERING MOUNTAIN PART 1  
MY 2ND 08TH MS TEAM FIC.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - EVIL'S INTENT  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
U.C.0079 - FEDERATION BASE ON MARS  
  
  
The Base was busy with hope the war would end. Higher ranking officials were shouting out orders to  
get the materials made and shipped off. "How's the GM heads coming along? Get those moble suit rifles   
to the American base now! Ship the Ball moble suits to Side 3 now!" It was a usual day, but no one expected  
a Zeon attack though....  
  
"Is it ready?"  
"Yes, we are ready to complete Phase One of Takeover Earth."  
"Good, get ready to start on my command."  
The 5 people got into a big object, possibly a moble armor, but it was to dark to see anything.  
"Let's go!"  
  
The Federation workers were running around finishing what they were doing when.....  
  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HER..... AHHHHHHHHHHH..."  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
The base was destroied, with quite a few survivors. Mostly Women and Commanding officers.  
  
"So Boss, do we take those feddies hostage?"   
"Yeah. You know what, do that now."  
"Yes Sir."  
4 people left the big object, leaving the leader in there.  
"Phase One Complete. Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahaha....Muhahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha!!!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
FEDERATION BASE - SOUTHEAST AISA  
  
Shiro AMada was standing in front of screens of Kojima, Ryer, and Miller. Thay had his fate in their hands.  
RRRIINNGGGG  
"Excuse me Ensign Amada, I have a call." "Yes sir." Ryer answered the phone. "This is Ryer.....WHAT!!!!!.....  
You want me to send a team out to Mars to investagate??? You're Fucking Crazy! *Ryer looks over at Shiro*   
Actually, I do have someone I can send out there, they'll be there in 3 days.....yes, bye." Ryer looks over  
to Shiro. "Amada, we have a mission for you and your team. You will be sent out to Mars to investagate a new Zeon  
weapon. This weapon took out an entire Federation base, and 80% of the people in the base, leaving few survivors,   
whom we are thinking they have been taking hostage by the Zeon. Your Mission is to stop them." "That's a Dammed  
suicide mission! I won't do it! I care too much for my team!" "You will do it or you AND your team will be put in front  
of a firing squad! Is that clear?" Shiro gritted his teeth. "Eather way we'll probibly end up dead. Fine, we'll do it!  
But our Moble Suits aren't equipped for space combat!" "We'll have them equipped for space! You leave in two days!  
Dismissed!" Shiro walked out, with a scowl of pure hatred on his face.  
  
THE BAR AT THE BASE  
  
"Commander, what's up?" "We're being sent on a suicide mission in space Eledore." "Huh? They can't fucking do that!" Karen yelled,   
and punded her fist on the table. "They are! Or else we'll all be in front of a fucking firing squad!" "Well, what are we  
doing in space, sir?" "Well MIchel, a new Zeon weapon wiped out an entire Federation Base on Mars. We go over there and stop it.  
How? I have now goddammed clue." Sanders, who had been silent since Shiro had came in, finally spoke up. "Commander, what about our moble  
suits?" "Being prepared for space combat as we speak." "I can't belive they're doing this.....Not that it's your fault commander."  
"Yeah Sanders, it is my fault. I love Aina, and this is what they do to people who love Zeon pilots. I'm sorry I got you all involved in this."  
"Well, now that the shit's hit the fan, we're all in this together." "Right Eledore, we'll have to do what we can to stay alive somehow."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE NEW ZEON BASE ON MARS  
  
"We have sent results to Commandant Giren, and he has given us his ok for phase 2." "Good, we'll take a little time to relax, then hit the Fed's with   
phase 2."   
  
In the backround, screams were being heard.   
  
"Is Black Cat tourching on of the Feddie's again?" "Yes sir." "Where is Disipline?" "He's with the Women Federation workers we have hostage."  
"Ahh, yes. Now where is Inside Job?" "He's taking a nap sir." "Ok, what about you Minako Rose?" "I'm going to tourchure some of the prisioners with  
Black Cat. Are you going to just sit here Dr. Michael?" "No, I'm gonna get some food. Soon, the Fed's will know the true force of the Zeon, and the   
Of the 5 Red Stars of Zeon!"   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ON EARTH  
  
  
The 08th MS Team Was set to take off. "Ensign Amada, Everything is ready." "We're ready anytime you are." "Ok."  
They took off, not knowing what was in store for them.....  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN HOW THAT THE 08TH MS TEAM HAS LEFT EARTH? THINGS WILL REALLY HEAT UP, NEXT TIME  
ON THE 08TH MS TEAM - THE FIGHT FOR EARTH - THE LOST MISSION. PEACE  
  
Later,   
Slim Gohan  
  
  



	2. Mission to Mars

The 08th MS Team - The Fight for Earth - The Lost Mission  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - If I owned it, you would be   
probibly seeing this fic on TV.  
But you don't so does that tell  
you something? Hmmm?  
  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - A Federation Base on Mars has been wiped out  
by a new Zeon weapon. With plans to do unspeakable horrors  
with it, and the White Base currently unavailble, it  
is up to condemned solder Shiro Amada and his force   
The 08th Moble Suit Team to stop them.....or be  
put in front of a firing squad.  
  
'.....' - Represent's Thought  
MENTIONS OF RAPE, VIOLENCE, AND TORTURE - THIS IS WHY IT'S RATED R.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - MISSION TO MARS  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
U.C.0079 - SPACE CARRIER HEADING TO MARS  
  
  
"Commander, I wonder where Kiki is?" "I wish I knew Michel! Didn't you hear the gorrilas?  
She was kidnapped about 5 hours before we got to the village! One more thing on our heads."  
Michel just sighed. Eledore became interested in the conversation now, because of Michel's  
inquiry. "Hey Michel, why do you want to know about Kiki, huh? Is it because you like her?"  
Michel's face got all red. "Uhh, NO! I'm just a uhhh....concerned friend! That's all!"  
"He's lying, right Karen?" Karen just nodded. "Ohhhhhhh, Michel's got a crush on Kiki!  
Michel's got a crush on Kiki! Michel's got a cr..." Eledore was promptly shut up with a pillow  
in his face, thanks to Sanders. "That'll teach you to keep your hatch shut! Plus the In-Flight   
Movie's on." "What is it Sanders?" "Umm, something called Wing Endless Waltz." "Is it any good?"  
"It's weird. But it's interesting." Shiro nodded, and began to pay attention along with Sanders.  
Karen, Michel, and Eledore just talked.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ZEON FORTRESS ON MARS  
  
  
"Dr. Michael, we have company on it's way." "Really? Who?" He said in an alomst mocking tone, but The  
Inside Job just shrugged it off. The Inside Job was a mammoth of a man. He was huge, but was soft spoken.  
He also looked like a bald Nick Carter (Of the Backstreet Boys) with a goatee. "It's a Fed carrier. We also  
have a new hostage." Disipline came in with an unconsisous girl. Disipline looked like your average drill instructor,   
only a bit more psycotic. "This is the girl our men brought from Earth sir!" "Calm down Disipline, you don't want to  
pop a vain now, would we? Well, she is a beautiful thing. Has she been....." "No sir!" "Who get's first crack at this   
one?" "Black Cat does sir!" "Well tell him to save a piece for me, Ok? Oh what's her name?" "I don't know, but we found her in the  
Jungles of Southeast Aisa. She was about to swim in a waterfall, one of my men said." "That's fine. Now get her out of here,   
and get some Rick Doms, Gelgoogs, and Zakus to guard the planet. We won't break it out." By it, Displine and The Inside Job  
knew what Dr. Michael meant. They nodded and took the girl, and left.  
"Hmm, we'll just kill these losers who are tring to oppose us. They have NO fucking idea who they're messing with."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
EARTH - SOUTHEAST AISA - ZEON BASE  
  
"How's the production of the Apuslus coming?" "Commander Ginias! I wasn't expecting you! Well,   
everything is going ahead of schedule. It's coming along nicely to be blunt." "Good, carry on  
Dr. McNeilson." Ginias walked out of he room, and walked down the hall when he bumped into Aina.  
"Hello Big Brother. Have you taken your medication yet?" "For your information, I have!" He  
stuck his toungue out at her. Aina just chuckled at here big brother's childish antics. The childish  
antics reminded her of Shiro. 'I hope he's alright.' That was her last thought before Ginias began tickling her.  
'Hehehe, Ginias took his happy pills this morning. Hehehehe'  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CARRIER TO MARS  
  
"I can't belive he left Relena like that! Heero's a cold hearted bitch!" "Calm down Eledore, it was only a movie."  
"I know Commander, but come on! He could of expressed his feelings for her! But he couldn't be a real man and do it."  
Eledore promptly recived another pillow in the face, once again courtesy of Sanders. "He's really beginning to get on my nerves."  
Everyone began laughing, until.....  
  
BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP BBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP  
  
"We're being attacked????!!!!!???? Get to your positions now!"  
  
Shiro, Karen, and Sanders ran to their Gundams, and Eledore and Michel ran to their new hovertank, all equipped for space combat.  
  
  
Soon after everyone was ready, they were all out floating in space. "Shit, Mars is right there! But so is about 30 Zeke moble   
suits! Commander, what do we do?" "What do you think Sanders, we just have to break though them, and get on the planet."  
"Easier said than done commander!" "I know Sanders! Just do what you can to stay alive! That goes for everyone! Shiro got  
4 "Yes Sirs" and soon 3 Gundams and a hovertank were headed towards almost certain death.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ZEON FORTRESS ON MARS  
  
  
"Sir, we're being attacked." "Who are the stupid morons tring to break through?" "3 Gundams and a hovertank." "Just take them out   
Minako." The beautiful girl with dark hair, blue eyes, a body to die for, and a pychotic, and relaxed personalty just nodded and left.  
"Hmm, they might have bigger balls than I expected, but they won't last very long.  
Screams from women could be heard in the backround, and a very fimilar voice along with them.....  
  
DEEPER IN THE FORTRESS  
  
Black Cat was having a little tough time with this one. Black Cat looked like your regular teen pop male superstar, but he was a   
complete nutjob. "Come on bitch!" "Stay away from me you asshole!" Black Cat just grew impatient, so all he did was pull out a taiser,   
and shock the girl with it. She began shivering with fear. "You will do what I want, or you won't be walking out of here with your  
hands, toungue, or legs bitch!!! Much less with your life!" She crawled up into a fetal position, as he shocked her again, and again.  
Then he began to rip off her clothes, and force himself into her, making her scream out in pain. 'Shiro, Michel, Terry, Eledore, Karen, please save me  
again.....I need you more than ever now. Michel ........' "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" "That's right! Scream Bitch Scream!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SPACE  
  
"Shit! There's too many!" Karen yelled as she blew the head off a Gelgoog, but she was instantly attacked by 2 Zakus.  
One came behind her, and almost cut her Gundam in half, if it wasn't for a blast from the Hovertank. "Thanks Michel."  
She mentioned as she blew a Zaku in two. "No problem Karen." Michel said as the hovertank took out two Rick Doms.  
It was quite obvious they were struggling.  
  
Sanders was quickly proving why he was an ace, and sticking it to the Zeon Suits. Sanders had put his rifle back, and took out his beam saber,   
and was cutting Zakus, Rick Doms, and Gelgoogs in half. "This is bullshit! Commander, they're tring to keep us off the planet!"  
Sanders sliced through a Zaku. A Gelgoog came from above, with the intent to kill Sanders, but Sanders was too quick. He stuck his saber through  
the Gelgoog's midsection.  
  
"I know Sanders! Fight through them, and make it on that planet no matter what! If you get on the planet first, wait for the rest of us! Got that?"  
Shiro got 4 "Yes Sirs.", and he kept fighting on. Shiro shot through a line of 3 Zakus, and began a small duel with a Rick Dom, which didn't last long.  
Shiro blew the Rick Dom up, and was encountered by 2 more Rick Doms. "Damn! They're endless!" Shiro yelled as he blasted the 2 moble suits to their   
destruction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Karen and the Hovertank were the first to make it to the Mars surface. It took blasting through a Rick Dom and a Gelgoog, but they made it safely.  
Karen exited her Gundam, and Michel and Eledore got out of the Hovertank. "We made It!" Michel yelled, but Karen put the joy right down. "Why are you happy  
you fool! The Commander and Sanders are still fighting up there!" "Plus, this is where the real fun begins, if you think going to your death is fun."  
"You know, you guys really know how to bring a moment's peace back to hell." "Ok, the commander said to wait here, so that's what we do." Michel and Eledore   
just nodded.  
  
  
  
  
After about a half hour of waiting, Shiro had made it to the surface. Soon after he got there, Shiro hopped out of his Gundam, and greeted his teammates.  
"Good, you guys made it, I'm very relived." Shiro looked around, but only saw 2 Gundams and a Hovertank. "Where's Sanders?"  
"You mean.....he's still fighting?" "I think so, oh shit!" Their worries were soon put to rest when they saw Sanders land  
on the planet. Sanders joined the rest of the 08th MS Team. "It's about time Sanders!" "Don't blame me! I had to take out about 7 more Zeke moble suits  
before I could even get close to the planet! Now, what do we do?" "We find the Zeon bace, rescue the hostages, and destroy the new weapon." "Once again, easier  
said than done." "I know Michel." "Commander, I have something important to tell you." "What Eledore?" "I was listening to the radio, and I heard the name  
"The Red Stars if Zeon" more than once. Know anything?" "What? About them? Not a clue." "I have though." "Ok Sanders, tell us." "Well, I don't know much, but  
I know this, they are 5 very crazy, and merciless people. They love feeding off of pain of others. They are capible to do unthinkable things to people. If they're   
behind this, we're really in deep shit." "Great, Just great. NOW we're fucked." "Well, let's find that base." The 08th MS Team got in their Gundams and Hovertank,   
and went to find the base of the Zeon, gearing up for the fight of their lives.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 2, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW IT! THAT'S ABOUT IT FOR NOW.  
OH, AND READ DARKNESS MASTER'S NOT ALL IT SEEMS, AND STAY TUNED TO THIS FOR CHAPTER 3!  
LATER - PEACE  
SLIM GOHAN 


	3. Inflitration

The 08th MS Team - The Fight For Earth - The Lost Mission  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - Sorry, I don't own it.  
What did you expect?  
  
  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - After Landing on Mars, The 08th MS Team,  
Led by Shiro Amada, are off to stop   
a monsturous Zeon Moble Armor, but they  
are unaware of the horrors they will find  
in the Zeon base. Can they save Earth, and  
make it out alive....and with their sanity?  
  
  
  
HERE'S CHAPTER 3 FOR YA. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END  
  
'....' - represents thought  
  
CHAPTER 3 - INFILTRATION  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
MARS - ZEON FORTRESS  
  
  
"Dr.Micheal, 3 Gundams and a hovertank have landed on the planet." "So, you know what to to."  
"But sir! We lost about 30 men already! We don't have many more to sacrifice!" "So....? Just send  
them out already." "Fine Doctor." Inside Job left and sent out several moble suits against an unsuspecting  
group of feddie solders. "Stupid Feds. They just keep lining up to die, don't know why though.....  
Damn, I'm HUNGRY!!!!!!!" Dr. Micheal ran to the cafeteria.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
08TH MS TEAM   
  
"Commander, what are the odds that they know were coming?" "They probibly know we're coming Michel, so  
I hope we're all ready for a fight." Karen said something, and Sanders just ignored it. They were in  
for a shock, when, about 5 minutes later they saw sevral Moble Suits coming at them.  
  
"SHIT! How many?" Karen yelled. "About.....100 Zakus. And 1 Gelgoog." "Well, take out as many as possible!  
Use the beam sabre as much as possible to save ammo! And stay alive!" And with that, the 08th Team was   
waging war on these moble suits.  
  
Karen was doing fine. She would cut through one Zaku, then cut another's head off. There was one problem,   
there were too many. She tried to hold off as many as possible....and was doing a good job. "Haha, like that  
assholes? Maybe you'll like to get cut in two!!!!!" The Zaku was cut into two, but another Zaku rammed into  
her. "Shit!!!" She grabbed the Zaku and slammed it into the ground. But another Zaku grabbed her from behind  
and one more bean punching her Gundam. "Ahh, Crap! Guess I have to use this....." She pressed a button, and  
2 missiles came out, and exploded into 2 bright lights. She took this chance, and shot the one holding her  
with her chest vulcans, and cut the other one in two. "I know I wanted a challenge.....but this?"  
  
  
Sanders was proudly showing his ace skills. He cut one in half, then punched another's head clean off.  
He flew into 5 Zakus, and sliced them all. He flew away, and then, as if on cue, they all exploded.  
"I love that little trick." Sanders snuck up behind one of the Zakus that was about to sneak up on Shiro,   
and put his saber clean through. He flew off and cut another 10 in his war path. "I don't know how much more  
we can handle! How many are there now Eledore?" "Abotu 100." "I thought you said..." "Well, I miscounted.  
So sue me!" "You know, I might just do that." "It was a joke!!!!!!!!!" Sanders smiled. He flew off and took another  
Zaku out. "I'm runnin' low. Don't know how much longer I can go." Sanders cut anther Zaku in half. "Maybe a little  
more."  
  
  
Shiro was tring to fight the numerous Zakus with a run down moble suit. "They should build me another suit. I know   
they're (the Federation) tring to kill me, but do the have to make it so obvious?" He was a little slower than Sanders  
and Karen but taking them out just the same. He sliced one, then another. He used his vulcans to take out another.  
'Aina, for you, I won't die.' Shiro thought, as he took out the Zaku in front of him. Next was the Gelgoog, which was  
a hell of a lot more powerful than a Zaku. Shiro kept dodging the swipes by the Gelgoog's beam axe, and after a few  
seconds of this shot out his light missle. He took the chance and cut the suit in half. "Well, that was harder than   
I thought." He cut through a Zaku, and stuck his saber through another. "Man these guys want us dead more than the Federation!"  
  
  
No matter how long they faught, or how strong they were, The 08th MS Team was soon overpowered. "Commander, there's too many!!  
Hell, even the Hovertank is runnin out of ammo! We're not gonna get out of this one!" Shiro  
cut through another Zaku. "Damn it Karen, I know! We just have to have faith!!!!" "Commander,   
there's another one on it's way!" "What is it?" "Sounds like a .... Gouf! From the west!"  
"Thanks Eledore. Shit, we're screwed.....no we aren't, we'll make it through alive! I know we will!" Shiro told the others to  
prepare for the worst and to survive. As expected, a Gouf came onto the battlefield. (If you didn't know, the Gouf is the  
BLUE moble suit with the curved spikes coming out from it's shoulders.) But what was not expected, was the first thing that  
Gouf did was take it's axe and cut off a Zaku's head. "What the fu....." The Zaku destroyed another Zaku, and took out another.  
"Well Commander, I say we help him, and ask questions later." "Good idea Sanders. Keep fighting 08th Team!!!"  
  
  
Soon, the Zakus were all destroyed. The Zaku stopped moving, and 3 beam sabers were pointed at it. "Pilot of the Gouf, thank  
you for your assistence, now please exit the moble suit and explain your cause.....or we will hurt you." The hatch to the Gouf  
opened, and out came a man in a blue spacesuit. He was older, and didn't have much hair on his head. (NO IT'S NOT AN ORIGINAL  
CHARACTER!!!!!) "Hello, my name is Norris Packard. I am here on a mission to destory this weapon. Any questions?" "You're here  
to destroy your own facton's weapon???" "Yeah. I assume your here for the same reason. Now what's your name? Since I have no choice but to work with you."  
Shiro exited his Gundam. "I'm Shiro Amada." Karen, Sanders, Eledore, and Michel also came out. "That's Karen, Terry Sanders, Eledore, and Michel. We're  
also here to destory the weapon, so you were right in your assumption. Well, for the moment, I say we should call a truce."  
"Agreed Shiro Amada. We will be allies for now.....wait, Terry Sanders? Isn't he an ace???" "You can say that." "Aren't you also the Grim Reaper, all your   
teams died on the 3rd Mission???" ".....yes." "I assume this isn't the 3rd Mission, so the jinx is over huh?" Sanders nodded. Norris just smiled.  
'Looks like Sanders and I will get along just fine.' "Ok, the plan is that we leave our moble suits here, and infiltrate the base. We free the hostages,   
and then, destroy the base. You can join in too Norris if you want. I'm not stopping you if you don't want to." "I'll join. Sounds like a good plan."  
"Ok, let's go." The 08th Team and Norris hid their moble suits, and crept to the base. For a top secret base it was more heavly guarded than usual, Shiro   
noticed. "How do we get in commander?" "Simple." Shiro ran to the gate, and put a divice on the button code. He pushed a button, and the door opened.  
The 08th Team and Norris went inside, creeping past the guards. They kept doing this from door to door, when finally they got to the last door, they had compony.  
  
  
"So I told her....Feddies!!! Time to...." They were punched out by Sanders and Norris. Shiro had opened the door by the time they hit the ground.  
The crew ran in. "Shiro Amada, I hope you know were being monitered!" "I am aware of that, but first things first. We get the hostages, and get out!"  
"But there's another thing....." They all stopped.....in front of guns.....weilded by children in Zeon uniforms. "What was that Norris?" "Uhh, Well, Zeon  
abducts children, and trains them to be solders. That's what I was going to tell you. I knew they had some in this base." "That's horrible!" "It's not the worst part,   
but I'll tell you later." Shiro examined the solders, they were no older than 13, no younger than 5. And they opened fire. "Shit.....I'm.....Hit!!!!!!" *THUD*  
"No...no...NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!".....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
WHO WAS HIT? WHY IS NORRIS THERE OTHER THAN HE KICKS ASS? THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE ON THE LOST MISSION!  
AND READ NOT ALL IT SEEMS, BECAUSE IT KICKS ASS. LATER!!! P.S. - SORRY IT WAS SHORT, I'LL MAKE IT LONGER  
NEXT TIME!  
  



	4. They Split Up

The 08th MS Team - The Lost Mission - Mission To Mars   
by Slim Gohan   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own it.   
  
  
  
  
Summary - After landing on Mars, the 08th Team were   
confronted by solders who tried to stop them.   
With some assistince from Norris Packard - a Zeon   
Solder and keeper of Ginias and Aina. They have successfully   
infiltrated the Zeon fortress with the objective to destroy   
the Zeon weapon that could destroy Earth.   
  
  
  
Here's chapter 4. Don't worry, none of the main characters are gonna die.   
And here's where it get's interesting, I think. Well tell me what you think,   
by reviewing. Oh, and read Darkness Master's Not All It Seems. That's coming   
out great! Well, later.   
  
  
  
'.....' - represents thought   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - THEY SPLIT UP   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
MARS - ZEON FORTRESS   
  
"Noooooooo!!!!!.......Sanders!!!!!" Shiro yelled, as he dodged bullets. Sanders was down, and there   
was blood coming out from under him. "Shit what are we gonna do??" Then, as if Shiro's wish was   
amswered, they stopped to reload. Karen ran at them, and began knocking them out. Michel followed suit.   
Eledore and Shiro carried Sanders over to a safe corner, and began to check his wound. ".....I..am..fine   
...commander." "Bullshit Sanders!" Eledore began putting bandages on Sanders, while Norris began helping   
Karen and Michel. "You know Commander, there were a lot of those kids. And they're giving a good fight too."   
"Which is why we need to stop the Zeon. They're making kids fight the war!!" Eledore stepped back and admired   
his bandage work. "Well, I say it's covered. Can ya stand Reaper?" "call me "Reaper" again, and you will   
be one very bald man Eledore." "Anything but the hair!!" Karen called over. "They're all out cold! How's Sanders?"   
"I'm just fucking dandy!" Sanders struggled, but he got to his feet without help. Norris was amazed at the   
determination of the man, and assumed that the rest had the same amount of courage. "Well, shall we go?"   
"Yeah, let's." Shiro responded to Michel, and the group was off.   
  
  
MAIN ROOM   
  
"Sir, they've gotten past the level 1 defence point." "So, they got by the kids. No matter, I think it's time to   
deploy our main weapons. The Red Stars don't give up so easily. Send 20 solders to guard the "erotque enfant room",   
and the rest of you go guard 4 of the tunnels, and send one to me. We'll kill them all....who are they anyways?"   
"Well, We have Federation Solders Shiro Amada, Eledore Massis, Karen Joshua, Michel Ninorich, and Terry Sanders Jr.,   
along with Zeon solder Norris Packard." "Well, Ginias sends out his Number One lackie to try and stop me. Oh well,   
he'll just die too." "Yes, sir." Dr. Michael just smiled, 'It's over, for them.' He laughed with an evil intent, and   
very mechanicly.   
  
  
HALLS OF THE FORTRESS   
  
"Holy shit! This place is huge!" Eledore stated. "Why thank you for sharing Mr. Obvious!" Karen shot back. The 08th   
Team and Norris were stuck walking down a huge, fancy hall. "I think we should watch out, they do set up traps you   
know." Shiro nodded, and they went on. Shiro was in front, followed by Norris, then Karen and Eledore walked side by side,   
Michel followed them, with his mind on two things - Kiki, and his next letter, and limping behind was Sanders, who was injured,   
but had the will power to continue. What they didn't know was that Disipline was watching them with the controls for the traps.   
"Come on ya bastards....just a little more....a bit more...come on!!!!!....There!" He pushed a blue button, and what the button   
released, the group would soon find out......   
  
"Hey Commander, did you hear something?" Sanders said. *WHOOOSSSHHH!!!!* "Actually, yes." *WHOOOSH!!!* "But what?" Norris glanced at a hidden   
door, which was right on the side if them, and the realization hit him. "EVERYONE MOVE BACK!!!!!", and everyone did when, *BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!*   
*SSSLLLLLLAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!* A huge metal battering ram had slammed into the wall. "Oh, that's fucking great! How are we gonna get by that!" Eledore   
whined. Shiro just shrugged. The battering ram moved back into where it came from. "Oh." They all hurried across.   
  
"So they got by that little trickie huh? Hope they like this one." He pressed another button. It's purpose, the group would soon   
find out.   
  
The 08th Team and Norris were running down the hallway, witht he exception of Sanders, who was jogging. Without notice, all the pictures in   
hall all came outwords, and with guns sticking out of them. "Ahhhhhh maaannnn!!!!" Eledore complained again. "Scatter!" Shiro yelled, and then the   
bullets flew. The 08hh Team and Norris were dodging like rabid animals, even Sanders. A bullet grazed each of the group a few times, mostly Karen,   
but no one was hit. After a few minutes, the gunfire ceased. "Ok! Get going now!" Shiro yelled, and they were gone from that spot.   
  
"Let's try one more trick." Disipline pushed a button, and a mechanical hand came down, and egged him in the face. "What the fuck was that?!?!?!"   
  
Dr. Michel was laughing at the little practical joke he just played on Disipline.   
  
"Ok....let's try this one." He pushed a button. He looked on the screen to see what it did, when an episode of "Barney" came on.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Disipline pushed another button, and Bareny came off, instead a huge hole opened int he hallway.   
"......Th..that's better..." He said while breathing heavaly.   
  
  
"Wow, there's a huge hole in the hallway!" Eledore stated with wonder. "Thank you once again, Mr. Obvious." Karen remarked. "Anytime!" "Now that we all see it,   
how are we all gonna get across?" "We jump." They all screamed "WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" "Come on! We can all do that, with the exception   
of Sanders, because of the wound." Sanders gruffed at this. "But, isn't there another way?" "Ok then, think of one Eledore!" Eledore, realized he was defeated,   
shut up. "Ok, I'll go first." "And just leave me here commander?.......Wait, I have a way." Sanders took out two macheties, and stuck it into the wall.   
He did the same thing with the other one. He took one out, and put one farther. He kept doing this until he was across. This process however, took unbelivable   
arm strength. "Ok, I'm across." Shiro then jumped across, no trouble at all. Norris, and Karen had no trouble either. Michel and Eledore on the other hand.....   
  
"Idontwannadie!Idontwannadie!" Michel kept repeating, as he jumped. He almost missed, if it wasn't for Norris catching him. Michel breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Thannk you! Thank you! Thank you!" "It's ok...........just don't kiss me." "Don't worry about it." Michel got off, and began to witness the most amusing   
nervous breakdown of all time, thanks to Eledore. "I'm not going over there! I'm a musician! Not Michael Jordan! I don't jump! This bites! I will..."   
"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUMP!!!!!!!!!!" "yes Karen." Eledore ran, jumped, and landed almost safely. He actually landed on his ass. "Ouch!!!!!! My ass!!!!!"   
Karen laughed at Eledore, but didn't make a smart comment. Eledore got up, and they were on their merry way.   
  
"Shit! Well, now I got to get to the tunnel I'm guarding. Great. I'm estatic." Disipline said as he walked to the hall he was guarding.   
  
The group approached a fork in the road. "Well now, don't we have a situation." Sanders mentioned. "Ok, we'll need to split up. Each one of us will go down one   
of the 6 tunnels, and I guess we'll have to meet at the end of the tunnels. I know this is a trap, so be careful! And everyone, even Norris, stay alive. Sanders,   
can you manage?" "Yeah. I can manage sir." "Ok, then let's go!" Each of the 08th Team and Norris went down a different tunnel, 6 in all.   
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
WELL, THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 4! FOR THE NEXT BUNCH OF CHAPTERS, THEY WILL BE CHARACTER RELATED, STARTING WITH NORRIS. WELL, THAT'S   
IT FOR NOW! LATER - S. GOHAN   
P.S - REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Norris' Humanity

The 08th MS Team - The Lost Mission - Mission to Mars  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - Don't own it. If I did, I'd be rich.  
Don't sue, you'd get nada.  
  
  
Summary - Last time, the 08th MS Team, and Norris split up.  
This chapter, we follow Norris, reveal his thoughts,   
and the horror he'll encounter that reveals some people   
are just downright sadistic. The question is, will he  
regain his humanity, that he lost so long ago?  
  
Here's chapter 5 for ya.  
  
'.....' - represents thought  
  
lyrics are from BBMak's Ghost Of You and Me  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 - NORRIS' HUMANITY  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Norris was running down the hall, not caring about the conquences ahead of him.   
'Why am I even in this mess anyways? I have nothing to do with the fact that Ginias is  
jealous of some new Mobile Armor. Why did he send me to take care of it.....'  
  
  
FLASHBACK - SOUTHEAST ASIA 2 DAYS BEFORE  
  
"What?!?.....That's ludicris! A weapon stronger than ours! ~SLAM!!!!!~ Shit! All this work, and the   
higher ups have someone make another mobile armor as or more powerful! I need to do something...  
or send someone to stop it." Ginias pushed a button. "Send me Captin Norris right away." He sat back, and within minutes  
Norris was in the room. "Yes, sir?" "Norris, I have a special mission for you, and just you."  
Ginias explained the mission to the keeper of his family, the plan to get rid of the new Zeon weapon.  
Norris was horrorified, but didn't show it. "So you want to send me on a sucide mission because you're  
jealous." "I'M NOT JEALOUS!!!!!! Now you'll go on the mission, or be put in front of a firing squad!"  
"I am not afriad of death." "Then your punishment will be worse.....maybe something involving my sister!  
That will be yours, and her's humilation!" Sensing he had no choice, he recluctly agreed.  
  
PRESENT  
  
"My lack of emotion, now I must find a way out. Norris stopped and noticed a sign that read  
"ENFANT EROTIQUE ENTRENCE"  
  
Norris, knowing more than one language, reconigized the French, and was shocked beyond belief. "Damn it to hell!  
Ginias' plan will take a backseat. These children will have to be saved now!" Norris began running again, and faster.  
"I've heard of the Zeonic child sex trade, but didn't belive we could do something this deplorible, and disgracing!  
And now I run smack into it! Well that's it, I stop this now!" Norris ran, and came into a hall of many doors.  
He went to the one closest, which was on his right side. The door was open, and he saw a girl no younger than 9  
tring to creep away from a Zeon with his pants down. "No, please sir! I don't want to! Not again!" "Listen you little bitch!  
You'll suck or else!" Norris decided this was enough. "You heard the girl asshole, she doesn't want to."  
The guy turned around, and was met by a fist. ~THUD!!!~ "Asshole should learn to keep his pants up." Norris looked at the girl   
with a smile. "Are you alright?" She ran at him, and hugged his waist. Her tears were gushing out as she dug her face into Norris'  
chest. He put his arm around her, and hugged her back. "it's ok now, I won't hurt you. These people won't hurt you, or the other   
girls again. Now, let's go." He led her out the door.......only to be confronted by 30 armed solders.  
  
"Stand back, little one. I'll handle them." "Why don't you just give yourself up, Captain Norris Packard? Give up your fruitle  
effort, and surrender. You don't want to be killed now, do you?" The leader said. "The difference between me and you" ~KRACK~  
He kracked his knockles. ~KRACK~ He kracked the other hand. "Is that, " He streched out his legs, and got into a fighting stance.  
"I don't fear death." Norris ran at the men, their guns began firing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What am I supposed to do with all these blues, huanting me everywhere no matter what I do. Watching the candle flicker out in the evening   
glow, I can't let go, when will this night be over? I dind't mean to fall in love with you, and baby there's a name for what you put me through,   
it isn't love, it's robbery, I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Norris was a man posessed. The bullets didn't even phase him, 98% didn't even hit him. He was at them with fists swingin'.  
He unched one guy in the gut, and kicked the guy on his right. He punched the guy who came in front of him, and elbowed the  
guy in back of him. This went on for a long time, the outcome still uncertain.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by, phantom ships, lost at sea, one of them is mine. Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky,   
I wonder why, the stars don't seem to guide me, I didn't mean to fall in love with you, and baby there's a name for all the things you do, it isn't love  
it's robbery, I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me....The ghost of you and me, when will it set me free? I hear the voices call, following footsteps  
down the hall, trying to save what's left of my heart and soul.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When all the dust was cleared, he girl peared out. She loked around, and saw two men still standing. She looked closer, and saw that one of the men  
was holding the other one up by his collar. The one who was alive and well was Norris. He was holding the leader of the men, trying to get info out of him.  
She then saw Norris drop him, and take his keys. She ran over to him. "Are you ok sir?" He looked down at her. She saw that his face had sevreal cuts,   
and was bleeding. "Yes, I'm fine. Now let's get the others out." Norris and the little girl one by one opened all the doors, and let out the young girls,   
who have been raped in there. Norris had to run into a few of the men doing the crime, and quickly disposed of them. Soon, all they young girls were out.  
"Ok, everyone listen up! Everyone follow the tunnel out of here and make it out alive! I'm counting on you to make it out all right, is that clear?"  
Norris got a giant yes. "Now go!" They all went towards the way out, while he went the other way.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Watchin the candle flicker out in the evening glow, I can't let go. When will the night be over? I never ment to fall in love with you, and baby there's  
a name for what you put me through, it isn't love, it's robbery.......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Norris ran down the hall. He ran into a couple guards, but a couple of punches took them out.   
He ended up running into a huge carrier room, where he found Shiro, sitting with his legs up to his face, and his face buried in them. "Shiro, what's wrong?"  
"I...I fucked up. I couldn't stop him. Dr. Michael...he's gonna take out the mobile armor....we have to do something......"  
Norris could tell he was obviously shaken up, but didn't know why, and in Shiro's state of mind, he wasn't about to ask.   
"Ok, we'll do something. We're saving Earth, remember?" 'I have found my lost humanity' Norris thought .  
Soon Sanders, Karen, Michel carrying a brused, and beaten Kiki, and Eledore arrived. All with questions.  
"Listen up, we're gonna stop this guy." Shiro said in a deady, murderous tone.............  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
If you were wondering about the song's revelence to the story, it was about Norris' humanity. How he lost it, and how he found it again.  
  
SORRY, IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SHORT, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE A BIT LONGER. THERE'S CHAPTER 5, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AND PLEASE   
SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS BY REVIEWING IT. IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE 08TH TEAM FICS, READ "NOT ALL IT SEEMS", "MUSIC OF THE NIGHT", AND/OR "WHAT'S IT'S MENT TO BE",   
AND 'RETURN TO THE BATTLEFIELD". ALL OF THEM ARE GOOD AND WORTH A LOOK. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT KAREN (Pheonixbird - this one's for you)  
Until then, later. 


	6. Karen's Heart

The 08th MS Team - The Lost Mission - Mission to Mars  
by Slimn Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I'll make this simple  
I. don't. own. it.  
  
  
  
Summary - The 08th MS Team and Norris split up,   
and now we follow Karen Joshua.  
  
Dedacated to Ghost, I know Karen's your favorite character.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 6, please review. Thank you for your time, and enjoy.  
  
'.....' - indicates thought  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 - KAREN'S HEART  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
IN THE ZEON FORTRESS - HALLWAY - KAREN  
  
  
Karen was running down the hallway, with an un unimaginable urgency. She kept an eye out for anything   
important, or any Zekes. But just her luck.....she ran into 5 Zeon solders. Thankfully for Karen, they didn't   
notice her. Thinking it's best for a sneak attack, she ducked into some shadows, and waited. Her waiting would soon  
pay off. "So, I said to her Joe, "How's about a liitle ride on a real man?" And she said....." *KRACK*   
Karen punched the guy who was talking in the face. "Wha....." She kicked him in the gut, and before the other three could react,   
she backflipped in the middle of them, and a swift roundhouse kick took them all out. "Hmph! How's that "real man"? Hahahaha!"  
Karen ripped off one of the guy's gun, and ammo, and kept going. Now she was ready to kill if need be.  
  
After a few minutes of running, which to Karen felt like a few hours, she came across a room filled with Zeonic plans.  
"Hellllloooo! Hmmm.....let's have a looksee now." Karen took the plans and read them over. Low and behold, she was in for a shock.  
"Holy Shit! Talk about your dumb fucking luck! These are the plans to that new Zeon weapon!.......wait...is this a trap??!?!?!"  
She looked around, with fear and antipication. Thankfully for her, no one was around......no one she could see, anyways.  
She didn't know that she was being spied on, but by who, she would soon find out. She stuffed the plans into her pocket, and  
kept going.  
  
Karen, expecting an ambush, carefully made her way down the hall, when she came across, 2 HUGE doors. One was open a crack.  
Feeling brave, she took a look in the crack and was speechless of what she saw. A very fancy , and very big ballroom.  
In the middle of the ballroom was a woman dressed in black and red. 'A beautiful woman.....must be a Zeon suductress, or   
assision or something like that.' "Karen Joshua! I've been expecting you! Pleasse come in." Karen jumped back, startled that  
one, she knew her name, and, two she knew she was there. Karen couldn't turn down a challenge though, and went inside.  
  
  
"Ok, who the hell are you! And how did you know I was coming!" "I am Minako Rose, one of the Five Stars of Zeon. A group of solders  
so deadly, even other Zeon solders are scared of us. As for you coming, I have known for a while." Minako pointed to a securty camera,   
and moniter. "Shit." "I also know you have the plans to our mobile armor. Please give them back, and we will make your death as   
quick as possible." "Not. On. Your. Life." "Not one mine, but yours will end soon!!!!" With lightning quick moves, Minako dashed at Karen  
and with a quick jab to the stomach, knocked the wind out of her. Karen stumbled back, and regained her breath. Minako just stood there.  
"Now you see how futile your efforts are." "You'll see how futile they are when doctors are removing them from your ass!" "A challenge on   
my life! You've just made your final mistake Karen Joshua!" "Shut up with your Shakespeare, and lets go!" "As you wish."  
Minako got into a fighting stance, and took off. Karen anticpated this, and moved out of the way. She sent Minako a right hook straight  
to her face, which to her surprise was blocked. Karen tried a roundhouse kick. Ducked. A jab to the stomoch. Missed.   
A jumping spin kick. This time Karen was on the mark, but Minako took little damage. "If that's your best, you should just give up."  
Karen put on a face of pure emotional hatred, and went at it again. Unfortunatly for Karen, all attempts failed. Minako decided to take   
offence. After parring Karen's last punch, she used lightning fast reflexes to get behing Karen, and by the time Karen noticed, Karen  
found a fist in her face. She collapsed like an limp sack of potatos. "Hmph!!! Too Easy! I expected better from Karen Joshua!"   
She walked over to Karen, and put her guard down.....  
  
"Maybe I should give her to the guards....." *BAMMMMMM!!!!!!* Minako found a boot in her chin, and blood in her mouth. She stumbled  
backwords. "Shit! I made an inexcusabl....." She didn't get the chance to finish. Karen had lifted her up, and rammed her into the wall  
like a battering ram. She moved back, and repeated. And repeated. Karen kept this up until Minako was unconsoius, then threw her down onto  
the ground. She nudged the unconsius woman with her foot, and found no reaction. Karen knelt down, and checked for heartbeat.   
*Thump....Thump.....Thump...* "Good, she's breathing. I didn't want to kill her.....I should get an Oscar." Karen walked to the farside exit,   
and left.  
  
She soon arrived at a huge carrier room, where she found Shiro sitting with his legs up to his face, with his head buried in them. She also saw  
Norris and Sanders kneeling next to him. She ran up to the group, where they were soon joined by Eledore, and Michel carrying a girl who looked  
beaten up, who looked like Kiki. "What's going on here?!?!?!?" And Shiro answered the group, in a deep, deadly tone.  
"Listen up. We're gonna stop this guy........."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW IT, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. LOOK OUT FOR MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON! 


	7. Eledore's Song Mirai No Futari Ni

The 08th MS Team - The Lost Mission  
Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - Don't own it, there.  
  
  
Story Synopsis - The 08th MS Team split up to  
find the Zeon weapon, last time,   
we followed Karen, and before that, Norris.  
It's Eledore's turn now.  
  
  
  
Read, and Review, or flame, opinionate, etc.  
  
'.....' - Thought  
  
  
Author's Note - I hope everyone has a Happy New Year, Peace.  
  
  
CHAPTER 7 - ELEDORE'S SONG (MIRAI NO FUTARI NI)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
ZEON FORTRESS - THE HALLWAY ELEDORE WAS IN  
  
  
"Great! Why did I get the route that looks the shittest!!!" Eledore mentioned as he quietly jogged  
down the hall. He looked around at all the cobwebs, and the dim lighting didn't help eather. "Now,   
I guess I have to find a huge ass Zeon weapon that could blow the whole Earth straight to hell.....  
Isn't that a nice thought?" "Yes, Isn't it???" Eledore quickly spun around, and tripped. He fell flat on his  
face, as a Zeon solder swong with a haymaker. "Huh??? Where'd that blond prick go??" Eledore took advantage  
of the situation and quickly got up to one knee and punched the guy in the family jewels. As the guy fell down to   
protect his pain, Eledore quickly punched the guy out. "Hmph! Call me a prick huh? Now you don't have one to use."  
Eledore said as he walked away.   
  
  
After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to the Hovertank pilot, he finally came across a huge door.  
"Hmmm....thing's big....only door around....seems like a trap." Eledore thought for a second. 'Well,   
if I didn't go in, Karen would consider me a wuss, and I would never have a future with her, which is something  
I want.......It's a no win situation! 'Cause even if I do, there is a 50/50 chance I won't come out alive....  
and even if I do, there is still a little chance with her...this sucks ass!.....Plus she is still very attached to  
her dead husband, he was a nice guy too, hope he's not turning over in his grave......Is it even worth it anyways?..  
she thinks I'm an annoying asshole!.....*sigh* I guess I will never have a chance with her.....It's ok I guess, I mean  
I can find someone else...maybe a true love....hahahahahahaha! I crack myself up sometimes.....I have nothing left to   
lose, right?" Eledore put on a serious resolve and opened the doors, where he found a mountain of a man who looked like  
a bald Nick Carter of the Backstreet Boys with a Don Heanly album title.......  
  
  
Eledore walked into a huge room. It was lighted, but not much. He could see a huge man standing in the middle of a room,   
under him was a huge star on the floor, and there were massive paintings of Zeon generals, including Garma Zabi, Dagwin Zabi(misspelled),   
and Ramba Ral. "Welcome Eledore Massis, to death." The man said in a low voice, with murderious intent. "What?!?! Can you speak up?!?  
I can't hear ya!" "I SAID it was time to DIE!" "Ahh, ok. Continue." "Thank you. My Name is Ronald Lonestar, but you may call me the Inside  
Job. I am one of the Stars of Zeon. I know the name sounds really gay, but it strikes fear in Feddies and Zekes alike. Aren't you scared?"  
"Your talking to a man with nothing left to lose." "That's too bad, because now you will lose your life." "Bring it on Baldie." "My pleasure."  
The Inside Job ran at Eledore with the intent to kill....  
  
*BOOOOOMMM!!.........SLAAAMMM!* Eledore went crashing into a wall. The force from the shoulder ram sent him that far. "Like that?"  
"Ehhhhh...Does it matter?" "Uhh....no, not really." "Great...(Eledore stands up)..Just fucking great!" Eledore got up, and got into a brawling  
stance. And he charged the Inside Job, but what he found was the mountain ready with hands out, which caught him, and threw him straight up into  
the air, and watched as the member of the 08th MS Team fell crashing down into the ground. "Just give up, I can make this quick." Eledore  
slowly, but surely got up. Eledore was bleeding from his mouth. "So this is what happens *Spits blood on the ground* when you use steroids.  
Us musicians have no use for the crap." "YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!!!" The Inside Job ran over to a prepared Eledore, who stepped out   
of the big man's way and stuck his foot out. Sure enough, Inside Job tripped over it. "Well, how'd ya like that?" "I didn't" Inside Job jumped back up,   
and grabbed Eledore's neck, and lifted him up by it. With his free hand he began punching him, mostly body shots. "How *Boom* Do *Boom* you like *Boom* this!"  
Eledore was too much in pain to answer or fight back, as he found himself drifting into darkness......  
  
  
Eledore found himself standing in a green field. He saw little children run past him, chasing after a blue ball. He wondered where he was, obviously.  
"Looks like I'm in a place of Love and Peace. Am..Am I dead?......No! I can't be!!!" The Green field soon disappeared into just blackness. "  
I know I lost...I never had a chance!...I guess that was Heaven...whoa! But it seems as if I was sent back.....I can still save this mission!...I can still succeed!.....But do I want to?...Karen.....Do I love you?....Or is it some  
stupid crush?" Eledore searched his feelings, and tried real hard to find in his heart of hearts, that it was only a crush. "No, I really do love Karen.....  
For you I won't give up!..But now I have to wake UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Eledore's eyes snapped open, and felt as the pain came back to him. He also noticed Inside Job kneeling on a knee, looking at him. "You're awake! Damn, I thought  
I killed you!!!!" "You did." Eledore quickly poked him in the eyes, and watched as he went blind for a second, he had his hands over his eyes, and fell to both knees.  
Eledore took off his purple headband, and quickly got up, and jumped on his back, and began to choke the big man with the headband. Inside Job was now in pain, and   
pissed off. He got up, and began to run around wildly, desprately trying to get Eledore off, but the grip would not loosen, and he wouldn't fall off. Inside Job then  
ran into the wall back first, and slammed into it repeatadly. Eledore was in a world of hurt, but he would not let go, not for any amount of pain. Inside Job was screaming   
something, but Eledore couldn't make it out. Soon after, The slams into the wall didn't hurt as much, the Inside Job was beginning to fade. Then, the big man just fell down.  
Eledore then removed the headband, and put it back on his head. He checked for Inside Job's pulse, and found that he still had one. "Well, I couldn't kill him. Just my mercy.  
Now I better find the exit.....and make plans for mine and Karen's future together!" Eledore found a door straight across from where he entered, which read EXIT above it.  
"Well, isn't that nice." E;edore quickly limped out of there...  
  
  
Eledore quickly arrived into a big carrier room, and saw Karen walk over to Norris and Sanders, who were kneeling next to Shiro. He had his legs up to his face, and had is   
head buried in it. He walked over, to them, and heard Karen yell "What's going on here?!?!?" The he saw Michel walk over to the group with a girl in his arms. 'Is that Kiki??? So he does like her.'  
Shiro then spoke to the group, in a tone which was dead serious, and very much filled with vengence...."Listen up. We're gonna stop this guy......."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 7, NEXT CHAPTER WE FOLLOW MICHEL, AND FIND OUT WHO THAT GIRL FINALLY IS (IF YOU ALREADY KNOW, GOOD FOR YOU)  
Later. (oh, Mirai no Futari ni is Eledore's song in the show (ep.6)) 


	8. Michel's Fire

The 08th MS Team - The Lost Mission  
by Slim Gohan   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I down own it.   
  
  
  
  
  
Summary - The 08th MS Team and Norris split up  
searching for the new Zeon Weapon.  
Now we follow Michel Ninorich.  
  
  
'.....' - represents thought  
  
  
CHAPTER 8 - MICHEL'S FIRE  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
HUGE ZEON HALL - MICHEL  
  
  
"Holy Shit! This place is huge.......I hope I don't get lost!......Wait, gotta remember the  
commander's orders, 'Find the weapon' or something like that, and 'Try to stay alive', the  
classic order." Michel mumbled to himself while walking down a dark, dreary, very big hall.  
'Dimly lit, kinda like Eledore, hehe......anyways, I can barely see a thing.'   
  
Michel came upon a door at the end of the tunnel. It was a wooden door, looked very old.   
As soon as he reached it, he heard wimpers of a girl behind it, and some guy yelling things like,   
"HOW DO YA LIKE THAT BITCH!!!" and "WANT SOME MORE?...I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!!". Michel knew what  
he had to do. He felt around his pockets for his gun, and pulled it out. He then checked to see  
if was loaded, which it was. He then put it back. 'Ok, gotta make this look cool.....kick the door in!  
That's cool!' So Michel used all the energy he could, and kicked the door down with one try.  
*BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM* "Michel walked in, looking ready to kick ass.  
But he was in complete shock of what he saw next.  
  
  
".....Kiki....no...." But it was. Kiki was being raped by some guy in a black cat mask. He had stopped when,   
The door came down. "Oh, I have compony. You must be Michel Ninorich. The little pansy ass shit.  
Well, I bet you hate what I'm doing now. I am the Black Cat, and I will kill you momentarly. First I will break you   
mentally by making you watch me bang your friend Kiki here!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!....." He began to start again,   
when Michel ran at him with fists of fury. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!.............." Michel was cut off when  
the Cat, with lightning fast reflexes, uppercut him in the stomoch. "You can't stop me.....now watch while I fuck your  
friend!!!!!!!" Michel was barely awake at this point, he was fading from the pain.......  
  
The Black Cat turned to the girl once again. "Ok, Kiki Robes-whatever your name is, it doesn't matter to me.  
You're gonna die afterwords anyways!..." He spread her legs, and quickly entered her. "....no...don't....ahhh..."  
Was all Kiki could squeak out, and he pounded her womanhood relentlessly. "SCREAM BITCH SCREAM!!!!!!!!!"  
She was tring not to. He began fingering her nipples, and increasing his speed, when.....  
  
"STOP YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
It was Michel, and he was pissed.  
  
"Oh, you again. And just when I was getting started too." The Cat never noticed the burning  
hate in Michel's eyes. "GET......OFF......HER...." "What are you gonna do if I don't?  
Shoot me?" The Zeon said in a mocking tone.  
"Yeah, I just might do that." Michel pulled out his gun, and the Zeon's eyes went wide with fear.  
He could not get over there in time to stop The Member of the 08th MS Team.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....................."  
  
*BOOM*  
*BOOM*  
*BOOM*  
*BOOM*  
*BOOM*  
  
The Black Cat fell down dead.   
  
"KIKI!!!!!!" Michel ran over and picked Kiki up, so she was resting in his arms.  
"Michel......thank you...."  
"Shhhhhhh. Don't talk, I'll make sure you get help. And then everything will be alright."  
She smiled at Michel, who smiled back. Then in hit Michel.....  
  
"SHIT! COMMANDER!!!! MISSION!!!" Michel ran out the exit, Kiki in his arms....  
  
  
Michel ran into a huge carrier room, and noticed that everyone was there. Karen yelled  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!", and next to her was Eledore, just as clueless.  
Sanders and Norris were kneeling next to Shiro, who was on the ground, he had his knees  
up to his head, and his face buried in his legs. Michel walked over to the group.  
And heard Shiro say in a deadly tone "Listen up, We're gonna stop this guy..........."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 8. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. WELL, NEXT WE FOLLOW TERRY SANDERS JR.  
THEN SHIRO. LATER 


	9. Sanders' Strength

The 08th MS Team - The Lost Mission  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own the 08th MS Team.  
Yadda yadda blah blah blah  
  
  
  
  
Summary - The 08th MS Team and Norris  
split up searching for the Zeon weapon.  
Now We Follow Terry Sanders Jr.  
  
  
  
  
'.....' - Represents thought  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9 - SANDERS' STRENGTH  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
INSIDE THE ZEON BASE - HALLWAY - SANDERS JR.  
  
  
Sanders was walking catiously down the hall, gun withdrawn. 'I wonder where that damned   
Zeke weapon is....' Sanders saw a dead end ahead, and walked where the hall turned.....right into  
an ambush......  
  
"HALT FEDDIE!!!!" Sanders was taken back, but then he noticed that they wern't armed.  
"Hmph." Sanders fired, and he was right on target. They were hopping away on one foot,   
frantically tring to get away from Sanders. "Some ambush." Sanders put his gun away in  
his pocket, and continued on his way.  
  
As Sanders continued, he noticed that the lights were getting dimmer, everything  
was getting more errie. "Hmmm.....doesn't look good....something's gonna happen.'  
Suddenly out of nowhere, he knelt on a knee, grabbing where he was shot earlier.  
"Damn it all!!!...........Fucking......Hell!.........Must subdue pain......"  
After about 2 minutes or so, the pain subsided. Sanders got up on sheer will, and continued.  
  
Soon, he came upon 2 large, grimy doors. Above them was marked EXIT. 'Well, now we're getting   
somewhere.....I must be a trap.....well, now I must be prepared.' Sanders pushed to door open,  
finding a dimly lit room. He was beyond shocked with what he saw. Dozens of Federal Solders  
were chained to a wall, some have been lynched, some starving to death within their cells, and one huge  
man standing there. "Hello. My name is Joe 'Disipline' Puffs. I prefer Disipline. Now Mr. Sanders,   
it's time for you to die." "Not on your life." "No, but it will be on yours, Grim Reaper."  
  
  
They both charged each other with vigor and a contempt for the other. Disipline won, sending Sanders  
stumbling into the wall. "How did you like that?" Sanders spit out some blood. "Wonderful. Now you can   
kiss my ass!" That's all Disipline would tolerate, and he rammed into Sanders gut. Then he did it again.  
And again; he made sure to hit the place where Sanders was shot. "HA! You're weak! Not worth my  
time. I should just kill you now and get back to torturing these fools. I mean after all Reaper,   
who would want to waste time on an ugly, pathetic, weak, jinxed loser like you anyawys? If I see a person  
who would, I'd shoot them in the head." He saw the hatred in the 08th MS Team member's eyes.  
"Ha! Why should you hate me Sanders? I'm just reminding you of what you really are. A loser."  
  
This was the last straw for Terry Sanders Jr......  
  
Disipline stupidly turned his back, and Sanders took advantage of it. Fighting the pain, he turned The Zeke  
around violently, and punched him in the gut. Then, he kneed him in the face, following it up with a swift kick   
to the family jewels. Seeing Disipline bend over in pain, he took a few steps backword, then ran foward. He expertly hit  
Disipline with a Sumersault Kick (yes, like Guile of Street Fighter II Fame), making sure he broke the Zeon's nose.  
Disipline fell flat to the ground. "Take that you lously asshole." He began to move towards the lever that would unlock  
the Federal Solders, dead and alive, and let them go until.....  
  
"IT'S NOT OVER YET SANDERS!"  
  
Sanders watched in horror as Disipline stood up. "I....will.....kill....you...." Disipline took a desprate  
move towards Sanders, rushing toawds him. 'For these men....I will not lose!! I will not lose anymore!'  
"I WILL NOT LOSE!!"   
  
Sanders swond as heard as he could.  
  
Disipline fell down. Out cold.  
  
Sanders quickly shook off all pain he had, and pulled down the lever. "ALL SOLDERS HERE, GET OUT!!!!!"  
He didn't have to yell twice. They got out as fast as they could, taking the dead with them too.   
He ran out the opposite doors from where he entered.   
  
  
Sanders soon came into a carrier room, and saw Norris kneeling next to Shiro. He quickly ran over there,  
"COMMANDER!!" He knelt on the other side of Shiro, opposite of Norris. "Commander, are you all right?"  
Shiro was sitting, his face buried in his legs, which were up to his shoulders, arms around the legs.  
"Sanders......is that you......?" "Yes Commander, it is." "Oh God......it was horrible...." Karen  
soon ran in, Eledore was not far behind. Soon Michel came in, with an injured Kiki in his arms. Shiro then  
spoke up, in a deadly tone of voice. "Listen up, we're gonna stop this guy......."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
WELL, THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 9, NEXT WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH SHIRO IN CHAPTER 10 -   
UNTIL NEXT TIME - SLIM GOHAN 


	10. Shiro's Spirit

The 08th MS Team - The Lost Mission  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own 08th MS Team.  
  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - Last chapter, we followed Terry Sanders Jr.  
Now we follow Shiro Amada.  
  
  
  
  
A/N - '.....' - thought.   
The mystery ends, now we figure out what happen  
to Shiro. I've had a lot of e-mails concerning this.  
Here's your answer. After this will mark the beginning  
of the end - after this are the final two chapters.  
I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10 - SHIRO'S SPIRIT  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
ZEON HALLWAY - SHIRO  
  
  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!" Shiro dodged a bullet from a lone Zeon solder. He rammed himself against the  
wall to dodge another bullet, and then initated an attack. Dodging bullets as he went, he  
got closer to the terrorfied yound Zeon solder. As soon as Shiro was within reach of the solder,   
the scared Zeke put the gun to Shiro's head, and pulled the trigger.  
  
*click*   
  
"Looks like you ran out of bullets kid." Shiro punched the kid in the face, and watched as he   
fell down. The kid hit the ground, falling flat on his butt. He crawled backword away from the  
08th Team commander. "Next time, you shouldn't play with guns like that. You could hurt yourself."  
He ran past the teen, and down the uncertain, dark hall.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CARRIER  
  
"Sir, Amada is coming this way." The young Zeon solder said, to a man with his back turned,   
eyes on a group of moniters. "I see that." He turned to the solder, revealing a well built,  
devilishly handsome man. He had a black Zeon uniform on, with a red cape flowing behind him.  
"If you cherish your life, you would get out of here right now. That is an order." Confused,   
the solder blindly agreed. He walked toward a nearby Zaku, started it up, and left the fortress,   
and soon after, Mars. "Well, my men have failed. Oh well, I was going to kill them anyways.   
Just one less thing for me to do. Shiro Amada, I will kill you before your crew. But first I will  
break your spirit. Now I will branch off into evil mechanical laughter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
He continued laughing evily, as he turned toward the moniter. He laughed even harder as he watched Shiro   
run toward the carrier with the most desprate of looks on his face.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
'Aina.........' Shiro began drifting off on his feet. He was prone to do that. Shiro's mind began  
bringing memories of his time with Aina up in space......  
  
  
"We should be in the fireworks busniess." Shiro looked at her with a blush on he face. "Huh? Oh right!"  
  
  
Then it went to the time in the mountains.......  
  
  
"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend, but I think I want you as one!......"  
  
"Just like a living doll......" She rose from the water, giving Shiro a good view. "I AM NOT A DOLL!"  
  
"I wish there was no war, then we can be together..." "We will be!! When the war ends!"   
  
............Shiro ran into a wall. "OUCH!!!!! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!.......I must have been daydreaming  
again. I have to stop doing that." Shiro looked up, and found he ran straight into a huge door. "Hmmm......  
I believe this is the carrier room.....yeah, it is." He said as he noticed a sign that said "CARRIER ROOM"  
Shiro opened the heavy door, with struggle, and went in.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CARRIER  
  
Shiro came upon a man, standing with his back toward the Leader of the 08th Team. He had a black Zeon  
Uniform with a read cloak. He had brown hair for the back view. "Welcome Shiro Amada. I've been expecting  
you." Shiro didn't let the surprise influence him at all. "That's nice. Were you gonna have a party for  
us?" "No, we were just going to kill you......After you see the error in your pacifist ways." "I'm not..."  
"A pacifist? Of course not. What was I thinking....I meant IDEALIST. There are good people on each side?  
That's true, but when they're staring down the barrel of a gun, or in death's eyes, they won't have   
compassion! It's you or them, and they chhose them!" The man said with a bit of venom in his voice.  
Shiro didn't know how to respond to that. The man smirked, and turned around, revealing his devilish  
looks. Any girl would die for one night with a guy who looked like this. "My name is Dr. Michael Mitsurgia.  
I lead this group of terrorists. Hell, even people in Zeon are scared of us. Gives us perks. And you,   
the famous Shiro Amada." He looked at Shiro with hatred in his eyes. Shiro looked to shocked to respond.  
"You've grown quite a name for yourself. Federation and Zeon......an affair with a Zeon woman I hear?"  
Shiro snapped his attention at the man, hatred flowing in his veins. "What's the lucky whore's name?"  
"Don't......talk that way......about......Aina..." "Oh yes, Aina Sakhalin, I remember her well. Pretty thing,   
isn't she?" He noticed Shiro's ongrowing hatred, but contiuned to much of his pleasure. "For your  
information, the Zeon use their female solders for two things......as solders and for sex. Hehehe....  
Al the female solders have been fucked as soon as they put on the Zeon uniform, it doesn't matter if they  
wanted it or not....Aina is no different.." "YOUR LYING YOU ASSHOLE!!" "Am I? Considering I'm the one who took her   
virginity, by force to boot!!" "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" "You think I'm still lying? It was recorded too." He pushed play  
on a bord, and on the several screens appeared the Doctor and a little girl. Shiro watched in horror as he watched  
Aina get raped by this man. He watched as she screamed in horror for him to stop, the expression of horror in her  
eyes.....Shiro could not take it anymore. He took out a gun, and shot every screen....twice.  
  
"So you are loaded, too bad you wasted all your bullets." "I WILL......" "Kill me? Hardly. You wouldn't hurt anyone if  
you wanted to." He spat to the side. "You're pathetic. Your idealist ways are worthless. How can you live in a world  
where nothing bad happens! Wake up! Open your eyes! See the true horrors of war!" He pressed a button, and revealed a  
secret door. In it was a woman and a child, both terrorfied. Shiro looked at them in horror. Dr. Michael was amused at the  
situation. "Let them go! They're just innocents!" "Yes they are, but they are also involved in war as well! Save them Shiro!  
Shiro realized what would happen, but before he could stop him, The Doctor pulled out a gun.  
  
*BANG*  
*BANG*  
*BANG*  
*BANG*  
  
The woman and a the child fell down dead. "You.....Asshole.....They didn't do anything...." Shiro fell down on his butt,   
and put his knees up to his face like a toddler would. "Why didn't you save them Shiro? I'll tell you, because your  
weak! How will you save the Earth if you can't even save a bitch and her brat!!!!!!!!" He yelled at Shiro as he got closer  
to the man on the floor. "Your team survived, and beat the Stars of Zeon, but the victory will  
be short-lived." He pushed another button from a remote. An elevator brought up a HUGE Weapon. It looked like the Big Zam  
but with a more Moble Suit body with airplane wings on the back of it. "Behold the Zeon's greatest weapon. 'THE BRINGER OF DEATH!'"  
Shiro looked at it with a combonation of hatred, shock, and unintrest. "Now, I'm off to blow up this planet and Earth. Good day."  
Dr. Michael walked over to another elevator, which brought him up tot he machine's cockpit. It was opened, and he got in, and closed  
the hatch. Shiro put his head down between his legs, as Dr. Michael took off out a series of doors; but these series of actions was a  
challenge to Shiro and the 08th Team. Shiro knew that but was too shocked to do anything.  
  
Soon, Norris was right there. "Shiro, what's wrong?" "I fucked up....I couldn't stop him, Dr. Michael...He's gonna take out that  
moble armor...we have to do something............." "COMMANDER!" It was Sanders, who also rushed to his side. Soon, Karen, Eledore,   
Michel with an injured Kiki in his arms were all right near him. Shiro strengthened his resolve, and faced his team. "Listen up...  
we're gonna stop this guy....." He said in his most murderous tone...................  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THE SHIRO CHAPTER, AS WELL AS THE CHARACTER CHAPTERS. NOW ON TO THE  
FINAL TWO CHAPTERS, WELL, UNTIL LATER  
  
SLIM GOHAN 


	11. The Final Act

The 08th MS Team - The Lost Mission  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - Don't own it. Must I say that everytime?  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - The Character chapters are done. Now the final act begins.  
The showdown betewwn the Zeon Moble Armor and the 08th Team and  
Norris Packard. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
'.....' - Thought.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11 - THE FINAL ACT  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
MARS - ZEON BASE - CARRIER  
  
  
  
Shiro Amada stood up quickly, making the others take a step back. He walked over to the fallen   
woman and child, and said a prayer over them. Sanders, who stood closest to his Commander, heard  
Shiro say "Please Forgive Me." in a low tone. He was curious, but made the smart decision to not ask  
why, nor did anyone else. With a firm resolve, he finally faced his team, and the Zeon warrior. "Get  
ready to take off, we're gonna stop this asshole.  
He heard four people say "Yes Sir!" and hurried off to find their moble suits. Shiro turned to face Norris.  
"You don't have to help us you know. You've already done enough, and you're probibly gonna be in deep."   
Norris waved it off. "My mission was to make sure that Moble Armor is destroyed. I will see this through."  
"Are you gonna turn on us after?" Shiro asked with curiousity, and antisipation. "Do you think so low of me?  
I will not turn on you! Only a coward would do such a dishonorable thing!" "Thank you." Norris nodded, and  
went off to find his Gouf. Shiro followed.  
  
  
OUTSIDE THE BASE  
  
  
"Sanders!" "Yes commander?" Sanders turned around from his moble suit to face Shiro. "Did the hositages make it off the  
planet?" "From what I gather, yes." "Excellent. Now, I say we take down that Moble Armor." Sanders nodded as he got on  
and took the lift to the suit's cockplt. Shiro did the same. Karen, andd Norris already made it in their suits, and Michel,   
Eledore, and Kiki all entered the hovertruck. Shiro hopped in and closed the lid. He turned on the com. link with eagerness  
to get out of there. "Karen, Sanders, Eledore, Michel. Are you ready?" "Yes, Sir. "Yeah, sir." "Uhhh..yes, sir."  
"Holy Shit! It smells like piss in here!!" "ELEDORE! ARE YOU READY OR NOT?!?!?!" "Oh, yes commander." 'I am not in the mood to  
deal with this...' "Remember to try to stay alive." "Norris, are you ready?" "Yeah. Anytime you are." "Let's go!" Shiro's RX-79 Blasted off the planet.   
Followed by a Gouf, 2 more Gundams, and a hovertank.   
  
  
SPACE  
  
The Zeon Moble Armor, Big Death (or Bringer of Death as Dr. Michael liked to put it.) waited for it's opponents. 'I am getting  
impatient with the damned waiting. I could have destroyed Mars AND Earth by now.....' He was snapped out of his thoughts by a   
beeping, and an image on screen of the Shiro's RX-79(G) Gundam flying straight at him. "Shiro Amada! I thought you wern't going  
to show up!" "SHUT UP!!! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH TALKING! LET'S GO!" "As you wish." The Big Death began firing it's several side   
cannons at the Gundams, Gouf, and Hovertank. Karen, Shiro, Norris, and Sanders began to shoot at it with their vulcans and beam rifles,   
but to no avail as their shots were nutralized by an energy shield. "Shit! This isn't working!" Shiro yelled to himself out loud.  
"HAHAHA!!!!! So your shelling isn't working eh? Well, to fucking bad!........WHAT?!?!" the Zeon armor was hit....from behind,  
The hovertank had snuck behind the Moble Armor, and began firing. "*BOOM*...Fuck!!!!" "Heheheheh, How do ya like that you stuck up asshole?  
Come on Michel! Keep firing!" "Yeah yeah." They kept getting hit after hit, and there was nothing Dr. Michael could do.....accept use a major weapon, which he  
chose to to." The cannon from it's head began to power up, and the shield dropped. With almost no lag time, the cannon fired.......  
"SCATTER!!!!!!!!!" Shiro yelled. "Shit, my suit was hit!" Karen yelled, as one of her suit's legs was cut off from the knee down, "And my bean gun is gone!...  
I'll manage...." She took the piece of her leg which was floating around, and dashed at the moble armor. As soon as she got there, she began wacking the living  
shit out of it with the leg part. "Take this, and this, and this!!!" "Hahahahaha....humorous attempt at an attack but...." One of the Moble Armor's arms grabbed the   
suit and held it by it's head. "Heh, die." He shot 3 point blank shots at Karen's Suit's Mid-section, and tossed it away.   
  
"KAREN!!!!!!!" Eledore and Shiro yelled out at   
the same time. "Michel fire like crazy!!!!!!!" Eledore said in a rage. Michel accepted the order, and began firing. Shiro did the same. "Shit, I'm out of ammo!"  
Sanders yelled. "Then do what I do." Norris said, as he made the Gouf pull out it's Battle Axe. "I get it!" Sanders' Gundam unseathed it's beam sword. They dashed at the   
Moble Armor, who was concerned with The Hovertank, and Shiro.   
  
In one swoop, Norris cut off it's head cannon, and Sanders extracted it's legs with one hard slice. "NO!!! TAKE THIS!!! DAMN REAPER AND TRAITER!!!!! Missles came out of it's   
sides, and were locked on to Norris and Sanders. They flew away from them, but couldn't shake the homing missles, and braced themselves for impact, which hit with a bang.  
Norris lost his suit's arm, and Sanders went spiraling off towards Earth. "I'M SICK OF THIS GAME!! i WILL END THIS NOW!!!!!". Dr. Michael hit a big red button, as a HUGE  
cannon, and aimed it right for Shiro, Norris, Karen, and the Hovertank, which had lined up in a row, Mars behind them. "NOW YOU DIE 08th MS TEAM!! AND YOU TRAITER TO ZEON!"  
The cannon began drawing in energy. "SHIT!!!!" Shiro began his dash toward the Moble Armor. He jumped on the cannon, the suit's torso, head, and cockpit above the top of the cannon.  
"GO TO HELL!" The Doctor said as he pushed the fire button. The enormous beam of energy was let loose....  
  
  
But most of it was blocked by the Gundam's legs, which were disteroyed in the process. The rest of the 08th Team and Norris (sans Sanders) dodged the rest of the beam. The Beam hit   
the Zeon base, and destoryed it. A gigantac crater was all that was left of the Zeon Bace. "YOU FOOL!!!! YOU RUINED MY PLAN! YOU WILL DIE NOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!........"  
Before he could push the fire button again, a beam sword pierced through the cockpit from behind. Another hit the Armor's reactor. Both sent by Sanders from WAY right field.  
Shiro got away before the Moble Armor blew up in a blaze of glory. After the explosion, there was nothing but silence, floating debris, and space. Shiro broke the silence. "We won....the 5 Stars are defeated....the Weapon is demolished...  
We can go home...." 'Aina....I will be back....' Their thoughts and cheering were introupted by a distress message from Sanders. "Yeah, it's great we won....but I'M STILL OUT OF CONTROL!!...."  
"No.....Sanders....." "I CAN'T STOP THIS THING!!!!!!!!.........." Sanders was beginning to plumett towards Earth..........  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THE THIS CHAPTER. SANDERS IS OUT OF CONTROL, AND IS FALLING TO EARTH. HOW WILL IT ALL END?  
WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS FIC. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.....NEXT IS CHAPTER 12 - CARNIVAL NIGHT  
LATER - SLIM GOHAN 


	12. The Mission Ends The Parting of Ways

The 08th MS Team - The Lost Mission  
  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own the 08th MS.  
  
Synopsis - The 08th MS Team and Norris Packard just destroyed the factory, and the monsterous Mobile Armor. No one could rest easy though, when Terry Sanders Jr. was flung into space........  
  
  
  
Author's Notes - Here is the TRUE Chapter 12. I'll leave the other one up as a happier taros (Fancy word meaning Alternate Ending). But, after going through and seeing the ending not fitting with the serious tone, I decided to make the true ending ; One that fits the tone of the rest of the story. Well, here it is. I hoped you liked the story.  
  
'......' - Indicates thought  
  
_________________________  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12 - END OF THE MISSION......THE PARTING OF WAYS  
  
__________________  
  
SPACE  
  
They were thinking the worst for Terry Sanders Jr., since he was about to enter the Earth's atmosphere.........  
  
"SANDERS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Commander........I've lost control of my Gundam!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SANDERS! THIS IS KAREN!!! CAN YOU STILL CONTROL IT'S ARMS???"  
  
"I CAN ONLY CONTROL ONE ARM!!!!!! "  
  
"YOU STILL HAVE THE SHIELD????"  
  
"..........YES....BUT WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING???!?!?!?!?"  
  
'Wait.....I have heard of this move before......The White Mobile Suit's atmospheric re-entry......I heard this from Char himself!.....But can these later models do it too?' Norris thought, when he heard Karen's plan.  
  
"SANDERS, LISTEN CLOSELY!!!! FLIP OVER UNTIL YOUR GUNDAM'S STOMACH IS FACE DOWN......"  
  
"I'M ALREADY IN THAT POSITION!!!!!"  
  
"GOOD! NOW PUT YOUR SHIELD IN FRONT OF YOUR GUNDAM'S HEAD, SO IT BLOCKS MOST OF THE OZONE!!!!!! THEN LOWER YOUR GUNDAM'S ARMOR TEMP. SO IT DOESN'T OVERHEAT!!!!!"  
  
"I GOT YA!!!!"  
  
"GOOD JOB KAREN!!! QUICK THINKING!!!!"  
  
"THANKS COMMANDER!"  
  
"COMMANDER, THIS IS ELEDORE!!!! THE REAPER HAS ENTERED THE ATMOSPHERE!!!! HE IS MAINTAINING RADIO SILENCE......."  
  
In the backround, Michel was yelling that they were all going to die.  
  
".........AND WOULD YOU SHUT UP MICHEL!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"......sorry."  
  
"DO YOU COPY COMMANDER?" "I COPY! ALRIGHT EVERYONE!!! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE PLANET AS WELL!!!! NORRIS, COME ALONG WITH US, WE'LL LET YOU LEAVE AS SOON AS WE'RE ALL SAFE ON EARTH!!!"  
  
"I UNDERSTAND. YOU ARE WISE BEYOND YOUR YEARS, SHIRO AMADA."  
  
Shiro's, and Karen's Gundams, ans well as Norris' Gouf grabbed onto the Hovertank. Eledore and Michel's tank then began it's own re-entry process.  
  
"Sanders......live....." was all Shiro could possibly think of.  
  
___________________  
  
"Shit!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sanders' cause took a turn for the worst, when his Gundam lost an arm. It also lost a few fingers on it's Shield arm.  
  
The shield was holding up, but not by much.  
  
"I have a feeling this won't end well........"  
  
But the Federation ace wasn't about to give up, he knew he had to make it somehow.  
  
Sanders was snapped out of his daze by a beep. It signaled that he was almost to the ground. It also signaled that there was no possible safe landing; Basicilly, To make it through, he had to take a hit.  
  
"Shit....."  
  
The countdown to touchdown began, and Sanders wasn't exactly waiting in anticipation.  
  
"10......"  
  
"9..."  
  
"8...."  
  
"7..."  
  
"This is it....."  
  
"6..."  
  
"5...."  
  
"Gotta survive...."  
  
"4...."  
  
"3..."  
  
"2...."  
  
"1...."  
  
"Here it comes......"  
  
"0....Impact."  
  
Sanders braced himself..........and then he blacked out at initial impact.  
  
________  
  
"COMMANDER!!! SANDERS HAS MADE IT TO EARTH!!!!"  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT!!!! SANDERS DID NOT LAND SAFELY!!! AND MICHEL AND ME ARE FEARING THE WORST!!!!!"  
  
"no........"  
  
"SHIRO.......I HAVE EVERY FEELING THAT TERRY SANDERS WILL BE ALRIGHT., JUST WORRY ABOUT OURSELVES FOR THE MOMENT. AFTER WE GET TO EARTH, I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND SANDERS."  
  
"HE'S RIGHT COMMANDER!" Karen said.  
  
"I know........LISTEN UP! WE FIND SANDERS AS SOON AS WE GET TO EARTH!!!! ELEDORE HAVE YOU LOCATED HIM??"  
  
"YES, I HAVE HIS COORDINATES, AND WE'RE HEADIN' RIGHT FOR THEM!"  
  
"GOOD......LET'S GO!!!!"  
  
______________________  
  
Shiro and his team had a safer re-entry. They landed about a meter away from Sander's burning Gundam. They found him, bleeding and alive. They got him to a nearby hosiptal as sson as they could. He would turn out alright, and be in the hosiptal only two days before he checked out.  
  
Norris had said goodbye. He had gained a respect for Shiro's rag-tag group of fighters.  
  
Little did he know, he would confront them again, but on opposite sides of the battlefield. He wouldn't find out until it was too late......That he was fighting Shiro, Aina's love.  
  
He would go down with honor, and a wish that Aina and this feddie would be together forever. It was a wish that only a "father" figure could have.  
  
When the 08th Team got back, Shiro faced the tribunal again.......  
  
____________  
  
"We're glad that this mission was a success, but your loyalties are still very unclear........You will be on the front line of the end of this war........"  
  
Shiro just stood there in absolute hatred.  
  
He was enduring this for love.  
  
_________________  
  
I hoped you liked it. Review/Flame/Opinionate. Later.  
  
Slim Gohan. 


	13. Alternate Ending The Carnival Night

The 08th MS Team - The Lost Mission  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - Don't own it, I wish I did. Song belongs to the Backstreet Boys  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - Last time, Sanders was falling towards Earth  
after the Moble Armor was destroyed. Now  
is the conclusion.   
  
  
  
  
A/N - The Last Chapter, sorry it took so long to get out, but I  
was busy. I had stuff to do. Now, on with the fic.  
P.S. - Thanks for your praise Pheonixbird, I'm greatful.  
(Don't worry, Karen's not dead!)  
  
  
CHAPTER 12 - CARNIVAL NIGHT  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"SANDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shiro yelled, as he watched in horror. The others could only do the same  
thing, as their comrade was falling to Earth. All communication was cut between the Group and  
Sanders, so there was no way to contact him. They just watched as Sanders entered the atomosphere,   
hoping he doesn't melt in his Gundam.  
  
"Commander!" "Yes Karen?" "I say we follow Sanders, we really have no other option sir!" "Agreed!   
Let's go!" 2 Gundams, A Gouf, and a hovertank followed the out of control Gundam. As Karen said, they   
had no other choice,  
  
  
When they entered Earth's atmoshpere, Shiro demanded radio silence, unless it was an absolute emergency.  
All agreed.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"SANDERS! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!" Shiro yelled as soon as he ran out of his Gundam; It was the first to hit the  
ground. He noticed Sanders' Gundam lying there, with smoke coming off of it. Karen, Norris, and the Tank all   
hit the ground, it that order, and in that order came out of their respective mobile weapons. "SANDERS!!!!"  
"HEY REAPER! WHERE ARE YA'?!?" "GET OUT HERE SANDERS! YOU WUSS!" "SANDERS!" "SANDERS! WHERE ARE YOU!"  
  
"I'M OVER HERE! LOOK!" The group tourned and saw Terry Sanders Jr.....Standing in front of a School carnival.  
The Students were dumbfounded to see Moble Suit Pilots....more importantly Feddies with Zekes and tolerating  
each other. Sanders continued with a smile....something very rare from the man known as the Grim Reaper.  
"I SAY WE HAVE A LITTLE FUN BEFORE WE FACE KOJIMA AND THE OTHERS. WHAT DO YA SAY COMMANDER?" Shiro thought  
hard for a moment, then put on a childish smile. "I AGREE! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" Needless to say Shiro ran   
into the Carnival like a little child let loose in a toy store. Michel as well. "Hmph! Those freakin kids!"  
"Awww Karen! Lighten up! I say we have a little fun. In this time of war, we need all the happiness we can  
get. I'll be your date if you want...." 'For once, he's right. I guess I should have SOME fun..' "Sure, why not."  
Karen and Eledore went arm in arm into the Carnival. "Hmmm.....don't mind if I join in as well....I deserve a   
little fun in a while..." Norris said as he walked into the carnival as well.  
A random boy turned to his friend. "Damn, this is too weird." "It's best not to think about it Onizuka. Now  
let's find Makato and the girls." Onizuka smiled and nodded, and they were off.  
  
  
Shiro was off to the carnival games. "HIT 3 BALLOONS WITH 3 DARTS AND WIN A PRIZE!!" "Hell yeah! Me!" Shiro ran over   
and put his money down. "3 Tries son." Shiro threw the first one.....and hit a yellow balloon. Threw the second,   
and hit a red balloon. "One more...one more...." He threw the dart....and hit a student in the ass with it.  
The kid ran in pain. Shiro threw some more money down and tried again....this cycle went on for several minutes,   
with several students and teachers resulating in very sore asses....until Shiro hit all 3 balloons! "Oh yeah!  
I feel good!" Then Shiro began doing James Brown style dancing, and began singing 'I Feel Good'. During this he  
chose a teddy bear. Then a 3rd grader came up and hit 3 balloons on the first try. Shiro looked   
unbelievably dumbfounded....and walked away with his bear. "So maybe carnival games aren't for me...they're rigged anyways."  
Shiro then walked into a tent with dancing and....  
  
  
  
"Damn, I'm starved....must eat food....." Michel spotted a food stand, and ran to it like he had the hunger of a  
wolf. "Hello! How can I..." "5 hot dogs, 3 sodas, and some noodles!" "......Ok, Right away sir."  
The young girl who was serving him went away to get his order. "AND HURRY! I'M STARVED!!!" He was met with a   
middle finger for the last comment. Sure, Michel pouted, but let's face it, he was too hungry to care.  
During his wait, his toughts drifted somewhere..or to someone else...  
'Hmm.....Kiki...I left her sleeping in the tank....she was sleeping so peacefully..I couldn't wake her up.  
I wish that didn't have to happen to her...to be included in the Zeon's sick, twisted games...I wish..'  
"Sir, your food's ready." He put on the biggest smile. "THANK YOU!!!!" "That will be..." He handed her 30 yen and  
told her to keep the change, then walked away with all his food. 'Hmm...what a nice guy...keep the change....  
wait a minute....' "YOU STIFFED ME 2 BUCKS!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!" But her pleas were for the worst,   
since Michel was out of sight.   
Michel was on the other side of the carnival, pigging out on all his food and drinks. 'This is heaven in this hell called  
war.....mmmm...American Hot Dogs are GOOD!!!!!!!! And so are the noodles!!!!!!!' He increased his eating to Goku-like  
porportions, causing a crowd to gather in amazement. After he was done, the crowd clapped in sheer gratitude.  
Michel bowed, and got away from there as fast as possible. He ended up in a tent with dancing. But he noticed.....  
  
  
"So Karen....how's the farris wheel so far?" "It's nice Eledore, but..." "But what?" "Why are we somewhere with all  
the kids making out." Eledore looked around at the other people on the ride, and sure enough they were all teenage  
kids making out; This made Eledore sweatdrop, and laugh in embarassment. "Well, I guess you have a point. But the view from  
the top is great. To see a city with bright lights...It looks like it hasen't been affected by the war." 'Wait...did HE  
just say something like that?!?...ELEDORE!?!?' "That was beautiful Eledore." "Not much of a philophser, but I try."   
"HA!!! Like hell!" Eledore smirked at Karen. "I know..." Karen spotted Shiro out of a crowd going into a tent.  
"Hey Eledore, what do ya say we follow the commander into that tent." Eledore put on a devious smile. "I say we have a plan...  
But we have to get down from here first....."   
  
As soon as they were down, they went arm and arm into the tent. Everyone was dancing to a song sung by.....  
  
"Terry Sanders, wait for me!" yelled Norris. Sanders, ever the nice guy, waited. Norris ran up to him, and stopped. "*breathing hard*  
Thanks....for...waiting..." "Don't mention it.....ready to walk now." Norris took a deep breath, and stood up. "Yes. I'm getting old."  
Sanders chuckled at Norris' observation. "Yeah, your not the only one. I guess life does that to ya." "Too true. Sanders, up in space,   
you battled like an ace, and faught like a warrior." "Thank you. I can also say the same about you. This was the hardest, and probably  
most emotionally draining mission we've ever had. And trust me, this is coming from a seasoned veteran." "I agree, and I have to say I've  
been in a few battles myself. It's just nice to have some peace now after that." "Yes, you're right. I completely agree." Sanders sighed  
deeply, with a tone of sadness, and continued. "The war has taken a toll on all of us." Norris nodded in agreement. "HEY! You two!"  
  
  
A young girl in a school uniform (Think Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon) stopped them in their walk. "Um..can we help you?" Norris said to her.  
"Actually yes you can, if you old men can play the piano and the drums." Sanders and Norris both had sweatdropped at her comment;  
they answered though. "I play piano anf flute." Sanders answered. "I play drums, guitar, and sax." "Well, we have a band, but the drummer  
and the piano player fell ill. We're singing this song." The girl handed them some music she had in her pocket. ".....you're joking, right?"  
"'Fraid not my friend with the Feddie outfit on. So are you old men in, or will you go back to your nursing home?" This burned a competive  
fire in the solders to provve her wrong. "WE'LL DO IT!" They said at the same time. She put on her devious smile. "This way good sirs."  
She led them into a tent, and they followed.  
  
  
"Holy shit....do you see what I'm seeing Michel?" "I think I do commander...and I'm scared."  
Sanders and Norris just got done playing a Ricky Martin song. "Dude....that was great!!!!"  
Shiro exclaimed. "ENCORE!!!!" Karen yelled. Eledore just stood speechless. "ONE MORE SONG!"  
Michel screamed. Oh yes, the 08th MS Team were starting to have some real fun now.  
The girl who conned the two aces into playing, took the mike. "I hope you all liked our presentation, 'cause now it's time for   
the last song. But first I would like to thank our last minute replacements....The Old Geezers! Give them a round of applause!"  
Everyone began clapping loudly, accept for the 08th Team, who were laughing like crazy. "WE'RE NOT OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both   
exclaimed at the same time. "Now it's time for our last song. It's a Backstreet Boys song..." "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" *Ignoring the protests  
from the solders* "It's called Drowning, so find a friend, lover, or whoever and have a nice slow dance. I hope you enjoyed  
our carnival. Have a nice night...love ya'!" She ran off stage, but not before giving the band their music. Sanders and Norris  
gave her some death glares, but deep inside they were enjoying it.  
  
The music began.....  
  
And the lead singer (Noris and Sanders sang backup), who was also a student duped into this by the same girl, was very handsome  
with his black hair and brown eyes, dreamish looks.....all in all, a lot like Shiro Amada. "I Don't see it." Shiro kept saying when he  
saw the guy, and when Eledore brought it up.  
  
The lead singer began.  
  
"Don't pretend you're sorry, I know your not.  
You know you got the power to make me weak inside.  
Girl you leave me breathless, but it's okay  
'cause you are my survival now hear me say..."  
  
Everyone at this point was slow dancing. Eledore asked Karen, and she accpeted. And promised to knock him out if he did  
anything.   
  
"Umm...Commander?" "Yes Michel?.." "Wanna dance....in a completely heterosexual slow dance...sir.."   
"......I guess that would be ok...I'l just pretend you're Aina." "And I just pretend your Kiki...I Mean B.B.!!!!"  
Shiro just laughed, and they began dancing..ignoring all the looks.  
They were just two men secure in their sexuality...that's what they kept thinking at least.  
  
"I can't imagine life without your love  
And even forever don't seem like long enough..  
Every time I breathe I take you in  
And My heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love.  
Everytime I try to rise above, I get swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it, You keep me drowning in your love...  
  
And now, our Piano Player, Terry!!"  
  
A bit shocked, Sanders quickly regained composure and sang the line belong to A.J. McLean  
of the Backstreet Boys, hell he even sounded like him.  
  
"Maybe I'm a drifter, Late at night  
"Cause I long for the safety  
of flowing freely in your arms  
I don't need another lifeline  
It's not for me, 'cause only you can save me  
Oh can't you see..."  
  
The lead singer took over again for this part.  
  
"I can't imagine, a life without your love  
Even forever don't seem like long enough....  
  
Every time I breathe I take you in  
and my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love  
And everytime I try to rise above  
I get swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love...  
  
And now our drummer, Norris!"  
"Hell no!!!" "NORRIS!!"  
  
Norris began singing Kevin Richardson's part, in a real operatic voice.  
  
At this point, everygirl had their head on their guy's shoulder....including Karen.  
Eledore was blusing like crazy too. He was glad the lights were off.  
Shiro and Michel had their heads on each other's shoulders. Shiro imagined Aina,   
Michel imagined Kiki.  
  
"Go on and pull me under  
cover me with dreams  
love me mouth to mouth  
'cause you know I can't resist  
'cause you're the air that I breathe..."  
  
They all sang this part.  
  
"Every time I breathe I take you in  
And My heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love  
And every time I try to rise above  
I get swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it you kept me drowning in your love....  
  
"Every time I breathe I take you in  
And my heart breaks again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
And every time I try to rise above  
I get swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love..."  
  
And they ended the song. "GOOD NIGHT!!!"  
  
They all ran off stage, while the audience/dancers were clapping.   
  
The 08th MS Team and Norris all left before anyone could notice.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
OUSTIDE THE CARNIVAL  
  
Norris shook hands with all the members of the 08th Team. "You were some of the best group  
of solders I have ever had the pleasure of fighting alsongside with. Someday, I hope we can  
be on the same side." "I agree Norris. Thank you for everything." Shiro mentioned. Shiro saluted  
him, and the 08th Team did suit. Norris did the same, and then went to his Gouf. He started it up, and took off.  
"We better get back...we will have a lot to deal with from the counsil. Let's go." Shiro said, as he, and his team  
got got ready, and took off into the night,  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
SHIRO'S TRIAL  
  
"Shiro Amada, I'm glad the mission was a success, but we still doubt your loyalites. So you  
will do this for us....."  
  
Shiro just stood there in absolute hatred.  
  
_________________________________  
  
THE END...I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. PEACE  
SLIM GOHAN 


End file.
